The World Wide Web is evolving rapidly and has, over the last decade, shifted from being a medium, in which information is mainly transmitted and consumed, into a platform where content is created, combined and shared among many users. Using a regular browser, users may now make online presentations, write blogs, collaborate in real-time, and share information about their daily activities using popular social networking services. Social networking services have become tremendously popular by having an ability to connect users and communities in a collaborative way, and serve as an advanced content sharing mechanism. Social networking services allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual network of friends and acquaintances.